The Beginning of a Family Reunion
by MegElsa
Summary: Rapunzel and Flynn come to Arendelle to visit Rapunzel's cousins, Elsa and Anna.


The Beginning of a Family Reunion

"Eugene, this is so exciting! I'm going to meet my cousins for the first time!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

"As long as Ms. Snow Queen doesn't freeze over the land again. I nearly died!" Eugene Proclaimed.

"Eugene…"

What? It was very traumatic! And we never actually got to meet your cousins."

"This time will be different," Rapunzel determinedly said.

Rapunzel and Eugene were on a boat that was on its way to the kingdom of Arendelle. This was their second trip there. The couple first came to attend Elsa's coronation as queen, the goal to meet Anna and Elsa, but with the whole eternal winter it didn't work out.

"We're almost there, I can see the dock!" Rapunzel shouted, as she was jumping up and down clapping her hands together.

"Calm down Blondie, we'll get there when we get there."

_Meanwhile, inside the castle_

"Kristoff, isn't this exciting having Rapunzel and Eugene come stay with us for a few weeks?" Anna asked.

She, Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf were prepping the castle for Eugene and Rapunzel's arrival.

"I'm cool with Rapunzel coming, but this Eugene guy worries me. He's an ex-thief! What is he turns out to be another Hans?" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Oh, stop it! I don't want to hear any more talk of that sort! I'm sure Eugene is very nice."

All of a sudden a guard enters the room and says, "Announcing Princess Rapunzel of Corona escorted by Sir Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Escorted?!" Eugene yells as he and Rapunzel enter the throne room.

"They're here! Elsa come on!" shouted Anna as ran off to get to Rapunzel, dragging Kristoff behind her.

She ran up to Rapunzel and gave her a big hug, while Eugene and Kristoff awkwardly stared at each other.

"It's so nice to finally meet one of my cousins!" Rapunzel gushed.

"I know! I'm sorry we couldn't meet during Elsa's coronation, but there was the whole eternal winter thing with her ice powers, so yeah…" Anna droned.

"That whole fiasco nearly killed me by the way!" Eugene shouted indignantly.

"Eugene…" Rapunzel groaned.

"Ah, so this is the famous Eugene I've been hearing about. Its nice to finally meet you," Anna said.

The two hugged as Kristoff awkwardly coughed behind Anna.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Rapunzel and Eugene this is my boyfriend Kristoff," Anna giggled at the end part.

Kristoff awkwardly waved at the two until Rapunzel gave him a hug.

"It's so nice to meet the person that makes my cousin so happy," gushed Rapunzel.

"Its nice to meet one of Anna's family members that isn't Elsa," Kristoff replied.

"Where is Elsa?" Questioned Rapunzel.

"I don't know she should be here. I called her a while ago. Elsa where are-"

"I'm right here," Elsa announced as she walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping Olaf feed Sven." Elsa said.

Rapunzel and Eugene's eyebrows scrunched up as Rapunzel said, "Olaf?" while Eugene said, "Sven?"

"Olaf is Anna and I's friend and Sven is Kristoff's reindeer," Elsa replied.

Olaf suddenly came into the room, walked up behind Rapunzel and said, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

'Ahhh!" Rapunzel screamed.

All of a sudden she got her frying pan out of her luggage and started swinging it around madly.

"Whoa, easy there Blondie!" Eugene shouted as Olaf cowered behind Elsa.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Olaf is a snowman that Elsa made," Anna said.

"It makes sense that you and Rapunzel are related, seeing as you both have magical powers," Eugene observed.

"What powers does Rapunzel have? And why do you keep calling her Blondie if she has brown hair?" Kristoff asked.

Rapunzel started talking, "Well you see I once had long, golden, blonde hair that glowed when I sang this special song. It also had the power to heal. But I don't feel like getting into that whole story right now, so lets just say that Eugene cut it and it turned brown."

Everyone, save Eugene, stared at Rapunzel shocked. Olaf came up to Rapunzel and said,

"Can I give you a warm hug?"

"Well of course you can," Rapunzel replied.

The two embraced while Elsa proclaimed, "Let me show you to your rooms, then you can get settled and have dinner with us and we can talk more."

The group followed Elsa out of the room and down the hall, excited to finally begin their family reunion.


End file.
